


Heart choices

by elveataur-writes (madswritings)



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Anger, F/M, Fluff, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-17 00:25:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11264166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madswritings/pseuds/elveataur-writes
Summary: You leave Eyrie with Tyrion and Bronn because secretly you're in love with Bronn but once you're in King's Landing Bronn begins acting weird.





	Heart choices

**Author's Note:**

> This is a pseud for all my old works that were written on different blogs as I moved around Tumblr.  
> All works are not re-read or edited (and therefore are probably crap). I don't even have ALL my works anymore so this pseud is a storage account for the fics I still have.  
> My main writing account on Tumblr is now madswritings.tumblr.com

You’ve reached King’s Landing already and you reached it safe. Bronn still acted like biggest piece of stone around you, while Tyrion grew fond of you very quickly. What started as intelligent conversations and friendly laughs became obvious flirt one step away from imp’s hands grabbing on your ass or breasts. Bronn, still wearing his stone mask, actually haven’t said anything, but his glares when Tyrion wasn’t looking were burning his curly hair and of course, new Hand of King was still oblivious even tension was so thick that even others started to notice.  
You were welcomed in castle pretty well. Queen Cersei looked at you with disgust, but she haven’t threw you out yet and King Joffrey didn’t gave a single thought about you, so you were safe as woman can be safe in a pit of snakes.  
This evening you were again in Tyrion’s chambers. He really liked your company, and since he assumed that Bronn isn’t interested in you he tried all he could to bend your affection towards him.  
“Tyrion, you’re such a flirt.” You laugh holding a golden goblet filled with wine. Tyrion tried to make sure that you always have it full.  
“I’m just charmed by your beauty, my lady.” He laughs too, and Bronn rolls his eyes taking a sip from his goblet. You’re sitting around table but Tyrion’s chair always seems to get closer to yours every time he stands up to pour you wine.  
“My beauty? It sounds like only now you noticed my face.” You laugh again taking a sip yourself and Tyrion places his palm on your hand.  
“Well, as you see, I’m kind of short, so my eyes were always a bit lower than your face.” He wiggles his eyebrows and you laugh again, but Bronn loudly slams his goblet on the table, even wine spills out from it on his hand and on the floor.  
“Enough.” He says in harsh voice and Tyrion smirks.  
“We’re just talking. Are you jealous?”  
“We haven’t brought her here to be your personal whore, Tyrion. She’s from my land, give her a little respect!” Bronn confronts Tyrion’s eyes and imp slowly pulls his hand away from yours.  
“So this is jealousy.” You smile wider and Bronn glances at you and stands up.  
“Two drunks.” He spits out and marches out leaving you two confused.  
“What’s with him?” Tyrion looks at you when wooden door slams shut behind Bronn.  
“I’ll go talk to him.” You give Tyrion a smile and stand up last time giving a quick look to Bronn’s goblet.  
Once you’re out of Tyrion’s chambers you look around expecting to see Bronn somewhere near, but you’re wrong so you walk straight to his room. You knock on the door and there is long silence. You almost walk away, but suddenly you hear Bronn voice letting you to get inside. You open the door and walk into the room closing it behind you.  
“Bronn, what happened back there?” You ask and you see how he’s taking his boots off while sitting on the edge of the bed.  
“Why do you care? Go, entertain him like a good slut.” He spits out and your eyes widen for a moment, but suddenly you frown. You rush in front of him.  
“I’m no slut, Bronn! And why shouldn’t I enjoy man’s company? You ignore me in every aspect since we got from Eyrie! Do you expect me to wait for you forever?” You raise your voice and Bronn stands up stepping to you.  
“No, but I don’t expect you to whore around either!”   
Suddenly you raise your hand and slap his face. You know that if he wanted he could easily stop it, but he didn’t.   
“You’re truly and asshole!” You almost shout seeing how his left cheek is reddening and something dark flashes in Bronn’s eyes.  
Quickly Bronn grabs your hands just a little lower than your shoulders, pulls you firmly to his chest and kisses you. His rough bear is brushing against your soft skin and you freeze from surprise, but quickly you give in, because you wanted this for so long.  
His hands are still holding you but he lets go of them when you raise yours and wrap around his neck, deepening the kiss yourself. No, you’re not going to waste this chance, because it’s the only one you’ll ever get.  
Bronn’s hands slide behind your back pushing you against his firm chest while he slides his hot tongue into your mouth making you gasp. While he tastes you, you slide your hands down his waist and jump a little when you feel his erection already trying to free itself out of his trousers. You stroke it for a while through thin leather and Bronn breaks the kiss looking at you.  
“I want you so bad.” He whispers and pulls your dress from you, then takes his shirt off and lifts you in his hands. Few steps and he drop you on the bed crawling on top of you. You toss your hands behind your head biting your lip down, and when Bronn attacks you with another lustful kiss, you slide your palms on his bare back shivering from sensation of his skin.  
“Bronn…” You moan his name and he pulls back taking your undergarments off. Bronn is rushing but you don’t want to take is slow either.  
He quickly unbuckles his belt, lowers hem of his pants and pulls out his throbbing length making you gasp when you see his size. That brings smile on Bronn’s face and he leans to you, pulls you closer by your hips. Not waiting for a second you wrap your legs around his hips feeling dripping wetness between your thighs. You pull him by his neck to you, kissing his jaw line and gently biting rough skin. Bronn takes his member in his hand, points it to your entrance and thrusts filling you whole. You shout out from sudden pleasure and dig your nails into his shoulders even drawing blood.  
“I just can’t stay away from you anymore.” Bronn whispers nibbling your ear and you moan.  
“Bronn…” You answer in whisper and he starts pumping, quickly getting into fast and powerful rhythm making you shout with every slide inside you, while at the same time he touches that very sweet spot in you with every thrust.  
“You feel so good.” Bronn exhales making you blush, but your mind quickly concentrates only on pleasure that’s step by step is lifting you to your peak of pleasure.   
Feeling that you’re close you start desperately grab onto Bronn, arching your back for better angle and he bites you neck with that one extra action pushing you from the top.  
“Ah, (Y/N)!” He shouts coming too after your walls starts clenching around him and he fills you with his hot release still moving until he’s empty.  
Bronn rolls from you on his back panting heavily, his pants over his knees and he kicks them off, while pulling you back to his chest. You look at him and Bronn kisses you so you can’t say anything, but you still smile against his lips, sliding your palms up his sweaty chest, feeling his heart beating fast under your touch.  
________________________________________  
Few days passed since you shared bed with Bronn for the first time and after that his act changed. He’s still same Bronn, but towards you he’s gentle and caring and when you’re alone with him he’s just like a different man; after all these years of pretending to be emotionless he finally found someone to love.   
And you’re happy too. You tried to get his attention for so long that this reward is beyond your dreams and hopes.  
Today Bronn offered to guide you through city and show some places that you might be interested in.  
“You know that you still have duties.” You look at him, your hand is hooked around his elbow and Bronn just shrugs.  
“I don’t care. Tyrion actually tells me what to do and I have no interest to pretend that I care even for a bit. It’s less stressful just to take his decisions and make them my own.” He smiles and you giggle.  
“Better be sure he still trusts you.” You smile but you see Bronn angrily glaring around both of you. You just stepped into small city’s square with beautiful fountain in the middle. You follow his glare with your eyes and you laugh silently rolling your eyes. “Bronn, calm down, they’re just looking.” You smile and he looks at you and sighs.  
“Yeah, you’re probably right. But I can’t help it.” He gives you apologetic smile and you stop, stepping in front of him.  
“Bronn, you’re the only man I care about. Relax and enjoy our walk.” You smile and he quickly wraps his hands around your waist pulling you to his chest. Smile curls up corners of his lips.  
“Well, later you should help me get rid of this jealousy.” He murmurs into your lips and you giggle.  
“I will.” You whisper and he kisses you gently, protectively holding you in his arms.


End file.
